


11:14 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Daughters can't be replaced,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he protected Supergirl.





	11:14 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Daughters can't be replaced,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he protected Supergirl from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
